Soul Shapes
by elizabethlives
Summary: MY take on the wolfstar stories working off the idea that Remus and Sirius mach up not only as humans but in their "soul shapes" don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first Remus/Sirius fic. Well actually not really. This is my first decent Remus/Sirius fic. This one is set in our favorite band of trouble makers 6th year. Thanks to David and Gary, the actors who bring Moony and Pads to life also thanks to pad footslittlegirl who writes better rl/sb fanfic then I ever will. You inspire me!

Soul shapes

Chapter one

The last thing Ms. Potter expected to find on her doorstep was a wet black dog.

"James!" she called, reverting to her son. Usually when anything odd happened James was to blame.

James Potter, hearing his mother's voice, gave one last swipe to his hair and raced down the stairs.

"Hi boy!" he said to the dog who wagged his bedraggled tail furiously at the sight of him.

"Come in get warm" James raced back up the stairs hearing the set of four feet behind him change to two when they got to the landing.

"Pad foot!" he said turning to face not a big black dog but a grinning thoughly soaked boy.

At 16, the same age as James, Sirius looked older. His shoulder length black hair was plastered flat, the bangs spilling into his eyes even more then usual. Said eyes could be blue or grey depending on their owner's mood.

James, in contrast, had hazel eyes his dark hair was cut short but always messy. (Some of this was genetic, but most of it was because James never left it alone.)

"Hello mate" said Sirius, and made as if to sit on James's bed. James dived. "No! Bloody hell Pads not like that you look like you've just walked in from a monsoon"

"Maybe I did" answered Sirius, with his characteristic barking laugh.

"Is that Sirius?" came Ms. Potter's voice though the door.

"Yes" the two answered together.

"Well Merlin James, let me in I've got dry things for him here."

"Thanks Ms. Potter" came Sirius voice, muffled because he was pulling his wet shirt over his head.

"Go on Mum I'll Summon them" James said and got his wand ready.

"Oh no you won't James Andrew Potter. You're not 17 yet." Ms. Potter bustled in, a pretty cheerful woman from whom James had inherited his hazel eyes.

"Here you are Sirius. How's your family?"

The two teens exchanged glances. Ms. Potter didn't know about the living hell Sirius endured at number 12 Grimauld Place. Sirius wasn't about to tell her either. The Potters had been so good to him he wouldn't dream of shattering their peace of mind with tales of his disturbed family.

"Fine" he responded instead, while studying the buttons on the fresh shirt he'd changed into.

When Ms. Potter left, Sirius changed the rest of his clothes. Since he was shorter and thinner then James it all hung a bit lose but he was nonetheless grateful to be warm and dry.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

They gazed at each other for a minute. Then James said softly, "2 weeks before Hogwarts starts mate. I don't think my parents were ready for you just yet. Every year it gets earlier."

The look he got from his friend was deeply apologetic.

"I'm sorry mate I can't stand it." "I feel like a ghost in my own home"

"But this time I'm not going back."

James considered fighting surprise but didn't

"It'll just be for this year mate. When I'm 17 I'll get my own place."

James smiled. "I know just what Mum'll say"

"What?"

"Can he still stay for lunch?"

This time had been worse then usual. Remus Lupin twisted to look in the mirror at the 3 inch wide gash that ran from his shoulder blade down.

He shuddered. The Beast inside was always worse this time of year, right before he had to go back to Hogwarts. Perhaps it sensed its own semi taming and fought more violently because of it.

Remus put his shirt back on sighing. As a human he was looking forward more then anything to going back to Hogwarts. He longed for his friends

_Two more weeks _Remus reminded himself _just two more weeks._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: as always these people are owned by J.K. Rowling. (Lucky lady)

Chapter 2

All of the people on Platform nine and three-quarters were unusually short. Or maybe, Sirius thought, it was just that he had grown.

6th year. He took in a deep breath. Soon now he could be free of his legacy and his family.

From across the way he glimpsed Remus. It was hard to see though the Hogwarts Express's smoke but he thought his friend had gotten thinner, and that his auburn hair was lighter.

He moved closer. "Hi mate"

"Hello Sirius" replied Lupin.

They were interrupted in this strangely awkward moment by James, who raced over, dragging a panting mouse haired boy behind him.

"Peter almost missed the train!" he exclaimed as though this were a good thing.

"My family cares more about Matt. He's a prefect" Peter explained looking down at the ground like always as though everything he said was shameful. Matt was Peter's younger brother.

"No worries mate. We've still got a minute" Sirius reassured Peter.

"That reminds me" Remus dug in his trunk and pulled out his prefect badge which he pinned on his robes. Sirius reached over and unpinned it at once.

"Why'd you do that?"

'Because now you can sit with us instead of patrolling the corridors"

'Alright" Remus put the badge back.

Sirius saw out of the corner of his eye James chatting up a pretty Ravenclaw girl. As usual once James had played hero he went back to ignoring Peter.

Of course Sirius didn't say anything. James was his best mate. You didn't tell your best mate things like that. In fact Sirius hadn't even noticed such a thing until last year when he started spending more time with Remus and some of the werewolf's quite observations had stuck in his mind.

James was arrogant but, (as Sirius had pointed out to Remus engaging in the first friendly debate of his life) the good qualities James possessed outweighed his occasional bigheadedness.

"Come on Pads!" came James's voice and they raced on to the Hogwarts Express just in time to grab a seat. A few Hufflepuffs, seeing them, made room in the compartment. James sat down not even bothering to say hello to the Hufflepuffs, Sirius noted.

Remus dug a book out of his trunk before stowing it, then settled back to read. Sirius flopped next to him with a theatrical sigh.

"Prongs, Moony won't talk to me"

"Yes I will" and Remus took his nose out from behind the book

"Ha there's that pretty nose of yours Remy we thought you'd damaged it"

"No it was my back this turning" Remus looked nervously around, butterscotch eyes scanning the compartment. Luckily the Hufflepuffs had left.

"We're alone Moony" uttered James, deadpan.

"Yes so now you can seduce us" Sirius put his head in Remus's lap and gazed mock adoringly at him

"Come off it Pads, you're so thick" said James and shoved Sirius off the seat where he landed with a thud.

Remus laughed and the other three sat quiet at the sound. Remus so rarely laughed.

"Well that was uncalled for" muttered Sirius pretending to be offended and brushing himself off.

"Sorry Pads you uh, what's that phase 'took one for the team' James laughed. "I had to cheer up Moony"

"Thank you Prongs and Padfoot" grinned Remus his eyes golden in his joy. "I needed that"

"My pleasure to be knocked down for you Remy" Sirius settled back into his seat next to the werewolf.

Nothing was said when they fell asleep on each other but there was a lot of snickering from James which promised later teasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sitting though the Sorting Hat ceremony was difficult for Remus. Not in the least because James had bewitched the candles right above his head to drip wax _juust _past his face. His mother had expressed concern about him going back to Hogwarts. She had not said ,"because you're a werewolf." but Remus had heard it just the same.

He was jolted back to the big noisy hall by Sirius's voice. "Moony?' "You alright, mate?" Remus started. "yes, Pads, I'm fine" for half a moment, still caught in a dreamy state he watched Sirius's lithe body as he bent to talk to James and felt his groin twitch. The wolf inside twitched too. _Stop that. _The beast was very possessive of him. This fascination with Sirius had started 4th year but it was not until 5th year that he discovered being attracted to males was not a part of the beast, that there were other men who felt the same way.

Sirius grabbed his arm. "Merlin Moony, you're miles away" "yes." Remus answered and tried not to look at Sirius. Sirius had such eyes…

He tried to shut down his brain, clamping down on its urge to wax poetic.

"Moony" Sirius voice was almost a howl.

"What?"

"Look at me." Sirius long hands caught Remus's chin.

However at that moment, James caught sight of Lily Evans.

All Remus felt was strong arms around him as Sirius jerked him sideways along the bench. He cried out as the burning wax dripped just past where his arm would have been.

"James, you wanker!" Sirius hollered, still holding Remus.

"Sorry Moony, mate" James said.

'I'm fine" Remus reassured his friends as he got up slowly trying to ignore the tightness in his robes.

Walking up to the common room was uneventful save for pulling Peter from the trick step.

"This is an annual tradition by now" Sirius declared as he and James hoisted Peter up by his armpits.

"Yes" James agreed. "It's not a new school year until Wormtail falls though the step"

Remus laughed along, but his mind was on Sirius's strong arms, his blue-grey eyes.

He laughed again, this time mentally, at the cheesiness of his own desires.

_I only hope I can hide it until the right time comes._

Sirius woke up languidly, something that hadn't happened in a while. He lay still wondering why he didn't hear someone screaming. Oh yes, because he was back at Hogwarts. He stretched to the very ends of his fingers and toes. It was still early not yet time to go to class.

Remus's lupine ears heard Sirius get up and heard him walking before he was even at the top of the stairs. By the time Sirius reached the bottom, he was shivering.

"Morning Moony. Where's Horn Boy?"

"Still asleep. You're up early. Are you all right, usually we need Summing charms to get you out of bed."

Sirius grinned. "Today I thought I'd be different." he moved gracefully to a chair and sat down. He could feel Remus's eyes following him. It amused Sirius that his friend had a crush on him. It was much more interesting then the countless girls.

What Remus didn't know was that Sirius was nursing a crush of his own for Remus. Remus had always been his opposite, a light to his dark. Besides that, of course, Remus was good looking with auburn hair and butterscotch eyes. Small and slender, his very appearance made Sirius want to hold him close, to protect him.

"How were your O.W.L.s?' Remus broke the silence

"Alright. I got eight "E's" and two "O"s. you?

"The opposite actually" Remus smiled.

"Aww, Moony, you bloody teacher's pet, you" Sirius teased.

"It's because I've always got my nose in a book." Remus deadpanned.

Heading down to the great Hall, Sirius, engaged in provoking a 4th year Slitheren. By making her braids stand up on either side of her head. Unfortunately, said Slitheren was bigger then Sirius and would have proubly knocked him out if James had not yanked him away laughing fit to burst.

The upshot of all this was by the time all three boys got to Transfiguration James and Sirius weren't speaking. Not because James had pulled Sirius away but because he'd laughed. Remus sighed. The childlessness of his friends sometimes.

He had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the end of Transfiguration James and Sirius were having an extremely good time making their watches sing profanity. James supplied the curse words and the two managed for almost ten minutes before McGonagall noticed and put them both in detention. Remus, watching them, did not receive detention but rather the "you're a perfect why can't you keep them in line?" speech. Halfway though this, when all the other children were gone McGonagall stopped speaking.

"Mr. Lupin" she uttered.

"Yes Professor?"

"I gave that speech for the benefit of others. Do you understand?"

"No miss"

"Sirius Black and James Potter are your friends, Mr. Lupin. As such I don't expect you to be able to control them. In fact I very much doubt weather that is even possible."

"Yes Professor"

Remus waited until he was outside of the room to laugh.

The next morning James and Sirius where unusually quite. This meant Remus knew that they were plotting a prank of epic proportions. Sighing he edged closer to the common room fire. He was always so cold near the full moon. Sirius broke away from the conversation. "You alright Moony/"

"Yes" he moved closer, leaning against Sirius. _so warm…_ Sirius was always warm. Maybe it had something to do with all that shaggy, er, _hair._

"Don't be shy Moony" Sirius's breath was a hot as summer on his ear without warning he pulled Remus onto his lap. Remus made a sound but Sirius took no notice. "There, Moony warm up. "

Remus considered his options. He really wanted to stay there but he was developing a problem. He resolutely ignored it, resigning himself to the teasing when he was discovered. However, nothing seemed to be forthcoming because the duo was so busy plotting that they didn't notice Remus's excitement. _Not that… oh bloody hell. _Remus gave up and leaned his head back against Sirius's shoulder dozing.

Because of this he was as surprised as the rest of the class when the next morning upon pulling his textbook out it gave a squawk and flew away flapping long blue wings. His other books followed suite. His were not the only ones however. The air was filling with textbooks, all with colored wings.

Remus summoned his back and set them down. No sooner had he done so then they flew off again, smacking the girl in front of him. Her Astronomy Text was perched on her head. All in all it was chaos. A boy named Mark ran past Remus yelling. His text books were pecking at his head as though searching for grubs. Remus winched. _I'm glad mine are tame _he thought

Eventually, the teachers restored order by simply tying down the books and lecturing. Privately, Remus considered this one of James and Sirius's least destructive pranks. The only pranks Remus didn't like much were the ones directed right at Snape. Remus did not share his friend's hatred for Snape. He saw the way Snape looked at Lilly Evans. It saddened him.

6

Even before he opened his eyes that morning he knew today would be the day. He could feel the now familiar shift inside. But he was not worried. He had Sirius and James 

Especially Sirius.

All day long the taller boy shielded him from aggravation. When the two had separate classes James lent Remus his half of the Mirror. Remus missed a question from Professor Binns for the first time in his life because he was gazing at the mirror watching Sirius shake back his dark hair with the grace of a horse tossing its mane. Watching Sirius's slender, lithe frame balance in his chair. 

_Why? _He thought. _of all the people to fall in love with why him?_

He had no answers. All he knew was that he wanted to wrap his arms around Sirius and never let go

It was almost night fall and the 4 boys moved down the Womping Willow passage way.

Remus's senses were so keen by now that he could feel the sweat as well as taste the musk coming off Sirius's body. It aroused him savagely but this was nothing new. The three left him in the Shrieking Shack but that didn't worry him either. At the moment when his body twisted, snakelike, trying to reform itself, he liked to be alone. Mostly because he tried to rip off his own clothes. Lon Chaney was wrong. Werewolves don't have much use for clothing. 


	5. Chapter 5

It began as it always did with the convolutions, as though something deep inside was trying to get out. As of course it was. Inefficiently, he curled up, fighting it as he always had but the creature within would not be deterred. It roared out of him with the force of a bull elephant.

James, Sirius, and Peter had timed it perfectly, as they had now been doing this for years. They entered now, and seeing the dog, the stag and the rat made Remus's wolf mind recede a little. His thoughts came thick and slow but rational human thoughts they were. The three moved in a circle around Remus and James stepped back to allow Sirius to get the closest to the werewolf. The big black dog nuzzled Remus, whining softly. The nuzzle had aroused Remus fiercely and he moved forward the desire to mate strong. Sirius made a sound and padded back. Remus was too deep in his wolf-brain to feel any embarrassment as he would have in human form, so all he did was stay still sensing the other animal didn't want to mate.

Racing though the woods, stretching muscle and sinew in a wild dance. Remus ran. With his mind semi-human he could feel less deeply but at the same instant glory in the running for the seer joy of movement. Sirius and James kept easy pace (James was a show off even in stag form leaping as high as he could). Sirius beside them both barked with joy.

The night left slowly and Remus felt the wolf leave him. He slumped on the grass as close to the Womping Willow as he could be without getting killed. Sirius approached him in human form, carrying a pair of pants and a blanket. Sirius knelt down while James waiting snorted breaths into the air. Sirius tucked the blanket around Remus's body and Remus, newly human felt a deep throb in his groin at Sirius's hands so close on his bare skin. But this deep lust was side by side with a tenderness that had nothing to do with lust.

He whispered without thinking, "I feel safe with you"

Sirius, who was picking up the smaller boy to put him on James's back, smiled his roughish half-grin.

"I will you keep you safe as long as you like, Moony"

Remus knew that the cold walls of the tunnel were around him but he could not feel them.

6

Lilly Evans sighed to herself. Why was Remus Lupin staring at her? She had always liked him the most of all three boys, he seemed quiet but nice not a jerk like James Potter. Quickly lest she be caught staring she turned her head away, her hair a flash of brilliance against her white shirt, and focused on the Transfiguration Lecture.

After class, sensing that Remus wanted to see her for something Lilly walked to meet him. He had dropped back away from his three friends and was waiting.

"Hello Remus. Come to woo me for Potter?"

Remus shook his head. "No I have something to tell you will you come with me?"

Lilly fell into step beside the other boy. "Well Remus?"

He seemed reluctant to begin.

"Lilly you don't mind me, do you?"

"No of coarse not. But you're just my friend."

"oh." he laughed. "No its not you. I mean I am in love with someone but it's not you."

He smiled sheepishly.

"All right. Who is it?"

Silence.

"Remus?" she probed.

"I'm not sure about this"

"Remus who ever it is I will not tell them."

"It's Sirius" this came out so abruptly that Lilly laughed. Remus instantly looked ashamed.

"Oh Remus I'm sorry. I didn't mean that really I didn't. erm, does he know?"

"who?"

"Sirius"

"oh no no one does

Feeling very flattered that Remus had trusted her, Lilly drew herself up a bit, "Well I can see why you didn't tell James"

The golden eyes fixed her with a gentle but penetrating gaze.

"You judge him too harshly, you know. James has a lot of good qualities."

Lilly nodded.

"But you don't believe me. That's alright. James has to prove to you he's worth it.

Lilly Evans wondered as she watched Remus walk away if Sirius Black had proven himself.

Winter was growing deeper. Sirius's long dark hair looked prematurely silvered when he walked into the Great Hall the next night. "Coming down out there" he uttered cheerfully as he sat down next to his mates.

"So I see Pads" laughed James, reaching out, before he could brush the snow away Sirius shook his head, sending snow all over Remus and Peter.

The preparations for the Yule Ball had reached epic proportions. Remus really didn't mind most of this except for the mistletoe which blew you kisses as you passed it. That was a bit much.

His insides a mess eyes red from no sleep Remus found Sirius alone in the Common Room a week before the Ball

Siri?'

"Remus?" Sirius queried back, putting down his quill.

"Have you decided who you're going to the Yule Ball with?"

" I've had a few girls ask but I don't really fancy any of them. Why?"

_Oh bloody hell_

"Erm.."

"Why do you-oh! Of course Remy"

"What?" Remus's heart sank. All the girls Sirius had refused were pretty but he wasn't into them either.

"Moony my wonderful werewolf, why didn't you just ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Oh hell Moony of course I'll go to the Ball with you. I should have asked you instead of waiting I gave Selena hope for a bit"

"Remus's heart almost stopped. "isn't she part Vella?"

"yeah, bit annoying really. No one should have that much control over my sex drive but me thanks very much"

Remus found his voice with difficulty. "Sirius bloody hell!" what on earth possessed you to pick me over a Vella?" "I'm not even all human!"

"Neither are Vellas" smirked Sirius.

"Sirius I mean it"

"I _like _you Moony. Is that so hard to understand?"" I think I may even love you if you'd stop acting like a blowfish with your mouth hanging open like that"

Remus closed his mouth with a snap. "You can't mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." Sirius stood up. "Moony I love you. Really. Come to the Ball with me? "

Remus's head was turning upside down. All the things he wanted were suddenly coming true, " dating, Pads are you asking me to date?"

"Yes"

"I yeah, I- Remus turned away. This couldn't be happing. He never got what he wanted. Where was the other shoe? It had to drop. Ever since he had been bitten his good days were few and far between.

Except with the Marauders. So maybe just maybe he could just this once, trust in fate and let go.


	6. Chapter 6

The dance was beautiful. That was Remus's only word for it. He came into the Great Hall nervously, fiddling with his tux. Sirius was already there waiting for him. His long dark hair was swept back elegantly and beside him Remus felt shabby and plain.

"Hello Remus" Sirius reached out and took his hand. Remus marveled _they were holding hands!_ The dance floor was already crowded with couples but no boy/boy pairs as far as Remus could tell. That spooked him a little. He and Sirius couldn't be the only gays in Hogwarts could they?

Sirius was leading, dancing with the usual grace with which he seemed to do everything and Remus let him steer.

"Who'd James go with?" he enquired.

Sirius grinned. "Evans"

"Really?"

Sirius nodded as the band switched to a slower song.

"Slow dace ok Moony?"

Remus nodded and Sirius pulled him closer. As they swayed, Remus felt The Beast twitch and his vision shifted. He jerked and suddenly Sirius was on top of him. He blinked. Sirius was grinning seemly unaware of the shift. "Well gee, Moony if you want _that _sort of dance at least wait until we get back to the dormitories." he murmured.

"No it's…" Remus trailed off. It was gone. The Beast was gone some how he had beaten it.

"Help me up please Pads"

"mmkay love" and Sirius tugged him to his feet. They stood facing each other.

"Hold still Pads" and Sirius obeyed, a dog on point. Remus leaned forward and kissed him waiting for The Beast.

But it did not come.

Remus was awoken the next morning by James jumping on his bed.

"Thank you Remus, you're wicked mate!"

Remus half awake struggled to understand what was going on. "Err James what are you on about?"

"Lilly came up to me yesterday and said that she'd go to the Ball with me. And of course I was surprised because she said she hadn't wanted to before and so I asked her why and she said "Remus said I should try to see who you really are"

Remus smiled. "I'm glad she came around mate."

James jumped off Remus's bed and onto Sirius's. Sirius grunted and pulled the covers over his head. "mmph, bugger off Prongs"

"Wake _up_ Padfoot!" James bounced then leapt to the floor and raced off. Sirius yawned and sat up. "Bloody hell I hate mornings. Do you hate mornings Moony?"

Remus shrugged.

"Ball was aright yeah?" Sirius grinned. "I half expected you to jump in my bed the way you were going on last night."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sure Pads" he was trying to make small talk because looking at Sirius's body was highly distracting. He may have been canine but his body leaned more toward the other domesticated house pet, all slender taunt muscle.

"Moony. You're staring"

Remus moved his eyes with an effort. "Then you should wear clothes to bed if you don't want people looking at you.

"People I mind. You my dear Moony are not people."

Remus dropped the subject even though he knew Sirius did enjoy being looked at. And why not he was beautiful quite frankly but in a very masculine way.

"Did we argue this much before we got together?"

"Yes"

Abruptly Sirius sat on the edge of his lover's bed and began unbuttoning his pajama top.

"Err, Pads?" "What are you doing?"

"I want to look at you" Sirius finished unbuttoning the top and pulled it off and the bottoms as well leaving Remus in only his underpants. Remus tried to get under the covers, alarmed. "Sirius!"

"Merlin Moony I won't rape you. I've got my hands were you can see them. He held his hands up. "Just relax. Please I've wanted to do this for a long time"

Remus, clad as he was now stayed very still as Sirius gazed at him, the urge to jump under the sheets was very strong…

Sirius reached out extraordinarily slowly and stroked Remus's chest with his fingers. Remus's nipples and cock instantly stiffened.

"Alright Moony" Sirius murmured as he placed an almost brotherly kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Mmm" Remus answered. He was floating lost deep in sensation. Being almost naked suddenly didn't seem so bad

Sirius kissed him on the temple where the ugly red slash of a recent scar began and with his lips moved down Remus's face to his neck. Remus groaned softly.

And then came the voice.

"You two haven't told James yet have you?"

Lilly was standing in the doorway hands on hips.

"I thought the two of you were just fucking about with the Ball! I mean I didn't think you were actually poafs."

"I'm bisexual for your information James."

"I can't believe this" James stormed to the common room fire and stared in.

"What's the matter with you anyway James? We both found our lovers at the same time. I didn't think you were such a prude."

"I wasn't until I found out my best friend fucked men."

"I've never fucked anyone"

James spun "what?"

Sirius faced him. "Yeah"

"Sirius have you even noticed that the girls in this school follow you around in droves?"

"They do?"

"Don't be a smart arse. Not now."

"I'm not. I mean I've kissed girls and all but it's just, I dunno, Remus and I are right for each other.

James glowered at him, and then turned to Remus who was still sitting with the sheets up around him.

"What about you?"

"Remus shook his head "I don't know"

"I can't believe this!"

"You've said that already James mate." Sirius moved forward his hand outstretched as if to take his friend's but James pushed his hand away and stomped out.

A moment later Lilly entered her face even whiter then usual "I'm so sorry Remus!" she cried.

"YOU!" ferociously, Sirius turned on her. "Why the bloody hell did you tell him, Evans?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you two had- were going to-

"Look Evans, don't bother-

"Lilly" Remus spoke quietly over his boyfriend.

She turned almost in tears. "Yes, Remus?"

"It's alright. Really you didn't know and James will come around. Besides," and here Remus straightened himself a little-"I love Sirius and don't mind if people know"

And Sirius smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

One month later, Remus lay up in the infirmary, swathed in white and eating a large bar of chocolate. Under the watchful eye of Madam Pompfy.

He heard a noise and looked up. James stood there.

"All right Remus?" he asked stiffly the 'moony' conspicuously absent.

"Fine" Remus offered the chocolate. James shook his head no.

"Look Moony, mate 'I've been doing some thinking and I want you to know that I'm sorry for being so…" he paused. "Well such an arse I guess"

Remus smiled. "I forgive you James must have been a bit of a shock"

"It was a bit, yeah" James's hazel eyes lighted as he grinned back at Remus in obvious relief.

As he got to the door he turned. "Oh Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck"

"With what?"

But James was gone.

Something warm and furry was nuzzling against Remus he turned over in bed and a big black dog panted down at him.

"Sirius are you ok?" concern for his boyfriend almost over came Remus

The dog nodded and turned into his lover. "Sirius I- "Remus was cut off as Sirius pressed his lips to the hollow of Remus's throat. Remus heard the end of his sentence come out in a very unmanly whimper.

Sirius chuckled, deep in his throat. "Mm Moony feels good?" he queried, voice almost as deep as it would be in adult life.

"Yes" Remus managed to gasp. _but…_

"Sirius what are you doing?"

Sirius stopped kissing and looked at Remus solemnly. "I'm making love to you Moony" he stated as though this were as simple as tying one's shoes.

Remus's heart seemed to stop. "But- does James know about this?"

"no. why would he?'

"He said something to me about 'good luck'

"No. Moony I promise. I would never tell anyone like that, even James"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Remus took a deep breath. "Alright"

He lay still letting Sirius removed their clothes and as he began kissing him again Remus felt something stir within him. The Wolf was uncurling. It stirred and reached up.

Sirius paused. "Remy, what is-?"

All Remus felt was peace. For once his Beast wasn't clawing wasn't yanking, it was reaching asking. And The Dog that was Sirius, the very essence of him, was answering.

_The wolf rolled to his back and the dog licked at him._

_The animals sat down _as Remus opened his eyes "Can you feel it Siri?" "_Padfoot?"_

"Yes but what is it?"

"I don't know it feels good though. "Don't stop"

Sirius ran his fingers slowly down Remus's body, tracing the white battle fields ever so gently

_The dog turned to the wolf 'let me in?'_

_The wolf laughs. 'Here you go'_

"Remy, I don't want to hurt you

_The dog whimpers lowering his large head_

"It's alright Sirius just let go

"And risk hurting you?" "No!"

_The wolf stands tugging at the dog._

"It's ok Sirius."

_The animals curled around each other binding, joining._

Remus threw his head back as Sirius lapped at his scars "oh- Padfoot"

_The dog licked one long line and the wolf throws its head back._

"Like that Remy?" he was moving his tongue slowly now, sweeping it back and fourth.

"Oh Pads I need you" Remus half heard his own voice and laughed at himself "Oh Merlin I sound- his voice was cut off as he was surrounded by flesh the feeling of hips rubbing and grinding, Sirius's whole body against his own. He became fascinated with Sirius's skin, how utterly smooth it was. The movement of their bodies against one another was so natural almost a dance that when release came it was almost a disappointment. Or it would have bee if it hadn't rushed out of him like a storm. He cried out not just with pleasure but with the sheer force of it and heard Sirius cry out as well the sounds mingling like the howl of a wolf and the bark of a dog.

Remus shivered, the sweat drying now.

"Remus I didn't mean to hurt you"

"Oh Pads you didn't I feel incredible"

"Did you like it?"

"Yes very much" _lets do it again _sounded far too childish to speak.

Sirius pulled the smaller boy up into his body and wrapped both arms around him

"I love you Moony"

"I love you too Pads" Remus leaned into the hug

Sirius slowly traced the scar along Remus's temple and kissed it.

"night, Moony"

"Night Pads"

_We sound like an old married couple already _Remus thought as he drifted off.

_Five years later_

Remus twitched his tux sleeves "Sirius it seems incredible that James and Lilly are going to get married"

Sirius was brushing his hair which lay like dark silk against his back. After they'd left school and moved in together Sirius had grown his hair out long enough that he could tie it back. He'd also gone into London and gotten an erring, a small silver hoop in his right ear. Remus wasn't much different although every so often he let his facial hair grow. Sirius did not.

"I agree I thought it would never happen, that he'd run after Evans forever" Sirius laughed.

Remus sighed. "Sirius" he admonished his boyfriend.

"sorry it's just funny. I thought Evans would hex him a few more times before she gave in. come here lover you cuffs are all mussed."

Remus moved over and allowed Sirius to fiddle with his suit. At 21 he felt too young to be at his best friends wedding

"do you think.. He began and was cut off by Sirius who was nuzzling the back of his neck.

"Pads this is not the time or the place" he said more sharply then he'd meant, because Sirius pulled away with a hurt expression.

"alright Moony I can't help it if you smell good"

Sirius followed this statement with one if his grins that were impossible to resist.

Remus felt him self melting _oh that little roguish smile _but forced himself to roll his eyes. "All is forgiven Sirius"

The wedding passed in a blur of color and movement and happiness at least for Remus who always got terribly nervous at such things. It was because of his 'furry little problem' of course.

Sirius did not get drunk but only because Remus asked him not to. Remus thought he was too remote then

"So what I'm your little ray of sunshine?!" "Why can't I have a good time?"

"You never have a good time when you're drunk you say stupid things that embarrass us both"

"Ah, wait so this is about you, isn't it?"

"No…"

"Yees…"

Sirius no its not. I'm simply pointing out to you that you are not good company when you drink"

"Well Remus maybe I drink because you so dull at parties!"

"Sirius don't say that…"

Remus sighed to himself. They really did have the most awful rows, he and Sirius. He wondered if James and Lilly would fight as much.

But there were of course many more good things about Sirius. Waking up to a kiss, the sweep of that dark hair on his body that laugh, his endless .err, inventiveness in bed, those were all good things.

They would be alright, Remus was sure. Sirius had never let him down.


End file.
